The One And Only Heart Stealer
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Summary: He was the only one who had ever really stolen something so precious, his heart. Scipio x Prop


Pairing: Scipio x Prosper

Rating: T (for **boy x boy** and since this is when Scipio is older I guess that would be 'pedo')

Disclaimer: I don't own this at all Dx If I did the whole book whole be full of this slashy stuff XD

Warning: **Boy x Boy! Also shota (boy x older man) so if you dislike both of these stay away!!**

Summary: He was the only one who had ever really stolen something so precious, his heart.

This is from the book, since I have yet to see the movie T.T

_**The One And Only Heart Stealer**_

Prosper waited until all the other children were asleep, then when he deemed it safe the boy ventured out of the crowded little attic to creep down the stairs. The boy walked outside and stared up at the chilly night sky. It looked just like that night a couple days ago, when Prosper had stared up at the moon and felt so hopeless. He thought he would never see Bo again...or Scipio, especially Scipio. Prosper couldn't deny the fact any longer, he had a major crush on the thief lord.

But of course he never tried to show or tell anyone about it, because how embarrassing would that be! No Prosper would rather watch Scipio from afar, always silently marveling at how wonderful he was. And even when he had found out the Scipio was not all that he seemed the anger had long since passed, although a bit of pain and sadness remained. Prosper sighed then hugged himself tightly as a chilly winter breeze blew past him. The wind seemed to chill him to his very core, no matter how much he tried to warm himself up.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes nearby and even though it made sense that the wind would be causing that Prosper had a feeling, just a hint of one, that is was something human. So of course Prosper froze, feeling scared and hardly daring to breath. But just as suddenly as the rustling had started it stopped then someone stepped out of the bushes. Prosper inhaled sharply in fear, but realized who it was in a matter of minutes. It was Scipio, the older version of him.

Prosper unconsciously dropped his defensive stance as he stared at Scipio in surprise, relief, and a tiny bit of fright. "What're you doing here Scip?" Prosper asked. Scipio just shrugged as he walked up to Prosper. He made his way over to one of the icy benches and sat on it, shivering and clenching his teeth at the sudden cold. There was a long silence between the two, where you could just hear the wind whistling by and feel the tension in the air.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Scipio finally replied. Prosper made his way over to Scipio and sat upon the bench, hissing at the coldness of it. There was an awkward silence between them then finally Scipio said, "I missed you...all of you." Prosper couldn't help but blush at that as he gazed down at the ground, suddenly finding it fascinating. "Me…I mean us too." Prosper replied, stammering a bit.

Scipio just gave Prosper one of those smiles of his and the dark haired boy felt all his insides quickly turning to jelly. "Where are you staying now?" Prosper asked after a while. Scipio shrugged lightly as he replied, "In a hotel. It's not to far from here, but it's not the best place on earth." He turned his face away to grimace slightly, probably trying to make sure Prosper didn't see but he did anyway. "W-Would you mind if I came by sometime?" Prosper asked.

Scipio suddenly looked at him, his face a little shocked but he quickly smiled and replied, "Of course, anytime you want." Another awkward silence this one stretching for what seemed like forever as they both tried to avoid one another's eyes. "Scip—" Prosper began to say when Scipio suddenly put his large warm hand over Prosper's mouth. "Prop, I just have to tell you one thing before I go..." Scipio said, black eyes full of desperation as he gazed into Prosper's. Prosper just nodded and Scipio continued, "Prosper, I love you. Ever since Hornet brought you to live with us, I just immediately felt taken by you. You were so strong and so compassionate, I envied you...you were everything I wish I could be. And more."

Prosper's cheeks were now burning with happiness and flattery as he gazed into Scipio's dark eyes. Scipio let has hand fall away from Prosper's mouth, but the boy didn't speak for a couple minutes. Scipio's eyes turned gloomy and lifeless as he lowered his head in defeat. "I knew you wouldn't feel for me that way, but I just wanted you to know how I felt." Scipio sighed sadly. Prosper felt his chance to tell Scipio how he really felt too slipping out of his fingers so he quickly grabbed hold of Scipio's hand.

Scipio, in shock, turned to look at Prosper who at that very moment had placed his free hand on Scipio stubble-covered cheek. Prosper leaned forward and kissed Scipio's lips very softly, a shy little kiss that was sweeter than any candy or pastry the boys had ever eaten. Prosper broke the kiss a minute later, his face flushed cherry red. Scipio was still a little shocked so Prosper said to hopefully get the message across, "I love you too...Scipio, I always have ever since I first met you." Scipio smiled as he realized that Prosper returned the feelings and he drew the boy into a hug.

Prosper was surprised, but quickly melted into the embrace...He had never felt so warm and at home in his entire life. Scipio picked him up gently and placed the boy into his lap, as he hugged him closer to his strong slender body. Prosper buried his face into the wonderful smelling clothes of Scipio...his Scipio as he felt the older boy stroking his hair.

"Prop, would you still have me? Even in this body?" Scipio asked, a hint of fear of rejection in his voice. Prosper looked up into Scipio's handsome young face, as he reached up and gently stroked the pale stubble-covered chin lovingly. "Of course Scip, I love you." Prosper replied as he leaned up and kissed his lover's cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Scipio, of course hating to be teased or denied what he wanted instantly pressed his lips once again to Prosper's mouth.

Prosper moaned in satisfaction as Scipio took charge of the kiss, gently parting his lips to memorize his entire mouth. The younger boy wrapped one hand into Scipio's hair while the other clutched at his shirt, as Scipio gently sucked on his tongue. Prosper had never felt this way before, never felt so alive and invigorated. It was wonderful and so was his Scipio...his Thief Lord. The only thief he would allow to steal his heart.

End

Well I enjoyed writing this x3 it was spontaneous, nope no planning went into this one XP Anyway hope you Scipio x Prosper supporters liked pleaz comment nicely!


End file.
